Characters
Main characters http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_Pok%C3%A9mon_characters&action=edit&section=2 editProtagonists The various heroes of the Pokémon franchise. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_Pok%C3%A9mon_characters&action=edit&section=3 editIn the video games The protagonist of the video games can be renamed by the player, but each has an array of default names. As the anime and the various manga are, to differing degrees, based on the games, other Pokémon protagonists (or supporting characters) are often named after and share many characteristics with the game protagonists. *'Red' (Japanese レッド''Red''?) — The male protagonist of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Red_and_Blue Pokémon Red and Blue], and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_FireRed_and_LeafGreen Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen]. This character also appears in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Gold_and_Silver Pokémon Gold, Silver] and Crystal, and their sequels and remakes, as an optional, high-level boss battle. Many characters are based on this protagonist, the most notable being Ash Ketchum in the anime, and Red in Pokémon Adventures. *'Leaf' (Japanese リーフ''Leaf''?) — The female protagonist of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_FireRed_and_LeafGreen Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen]. Her design is based on Green from Pokémon Adventures, who was in turn based on the Lass generic opponent and concept art for a third female protagonist of the original Red, Green, and Blue games. She has many optional names, with the default being "Leaf". *'Ethan' (Japanese ヒビキ''Hibiki''?) — The male protagonist of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Gold_and_Silver Pokémon Gold, Silver], Crystal, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_HeartGold_and_SoulSilver HeartGold, and ''SoulSilver]. In the games, Ethan is a young trainer from the Johto region, who sets out to prove himself three years after Red became the League Champion. Ethan's journey as a Pokémon trainer begins when Professor Elm asks him to run an errand for Mr. Pokémon, who lives north of Cherrygrove City. This protagonist is the inspiration for Jimmy, one of the heroes of "The Legend of Thunder", the multipart episode at the beginning of ''Pokémon Chronicles. Ethan inspired Gold of Pokémon Adventures. Ethan had gone without an official name for many years until the recent remakes HeartGold and SoulSilver; fans previously referred to him by the unofficial name, Gold. *'Kris' (Japanese クリス''Kris''?) — The female protagonist of Crystal. Her adventure in the games is similar to the male protagonist. This protagonist is the inspiration for Marina, one of the heroes of "The Legend of Thunder", the multipart episode at the beginning of Pokémon Chronicles. Kris inspired Crystal of Pokémon Adventures. *'Lyra' (Japanese コトネ''Kotone''?) — The female protagonist of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_HeartGold_and_SoulSilver HeartGold, and ''Soul Silver]. In the games, Lyra is a young trainer from the Johto region, who sets out to prove herself three years after Red became the League Champion. Lyra's journey as a Pokémon trainer begins when Professor Elm asks her to run an errand for Mr. Pokémon, who lives north of Cherrygrove City. Lyra is the replacement for Kris in the remakes ''HeartGold and SoulSilver. Lyra has an anime counterpart who travels with the main characters for a couple of episodes. *'Brendan' (Japanese ユウキ''Yūki''?) — The male protagonist of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Ruby_and_Sapphire Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire], and Emerald. He made some cameo appearances in the opening of Pokémon: Jirachi Wish Maker, Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea and Pokémon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior. Brendan also inspired Ruby in Pokémon Adventures. *'May' (Japanese ハルカ''Haruka''?) — The female protagonist of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Ruby_and_Sapphire Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire], and Emerald. She has counterparts in anime and manga, May being a main character in the Pokémon anime for seasons 6 to 9, guest starring in season 12, and Sapphire, the main character of a few volumes of Pokémon Adventures. However, Sapphire is based on the "rival" role May plays when Brendan is picked as the player character. *'Lucas' (Japanese コウキ''Kōki''?) The male protagonist of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Diamond_and_Pearl Pokémon Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum] Lucas's only anime appearance is a cameo in Pokémon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior. He is also the basis for Diamond from the manga. *'Dawn' (ヒカリ Hikari?) — The female protagonist of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Diamond_and_Pearl Pokémon Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum]. Dawn inspired the Dawn from the Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl anime and Platinum Berlitz from the manga. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_Pok%C3%A9mon_characters&action=edit&section=4 editAntagonists http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_Pok%C3%A9mon_characters&action=edit&section=5 editThe rival The main character's rival in the video games has a number of different names, but he roughly corresponds to several other characters in the Pokémon anime and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Adventures Pokémon Adventures (Pokémon Special in Japan)]. (Note that not all of the corresponding characters are rivals or antagonists to the protagonist in the anime or in Pokémon Adventures, however.) In the Pokémon video games, the rivals will always pick a starter Pokémon which has a type advantage over the player's own like if you choose charmander he will choose squirtle. *'Blue' (グリーン''Green''?) — The player's rival and League Champion in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Red_and_Blue Pokémon Red, Blue, Yellow], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_FireRed_and_LeafGreen FireRed, and LeafGreen]. In [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Gold_and_Silver Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal], and their remakes, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_HeartGold_and_SoulSilver Pokémon HeartGold and''SoulSilver''], this character runs the Viridian City Gym, replacing the now-missing Giovanni. He is pushy and competitive, but is generally a good Pokémon Trainer. He is the grandson of Professor Oak. Blue is the basis for Gary Oak in the anime and Blue in Pokémon Adventures. *'Silver' (シルバー''Silver''?) — The player's rival in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Gold_and_Silver Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal], and their remakes, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_HeartGold_and_SoulSilver Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver]. This character steals his first Pokémon from Professor Elm, and tends to see Pokémon as tools, to use and discard, although not in the Pokémon Adventures. Unlike the first rival, his view on Pokémon makes him a mediocre trainer, though the sage in the Sprout Tower recognises that he is talented, and has great potential. This rival doesn't appear in the anime mainly, but is featured in the Japanese opening for Pokémon Chronicles. The rival is featured in Pokémon Adventures as Silver. *'Wally' (ミツル''Mitsuru''?) — Another one of the rivals in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Ruby_and_Sapphire Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire], and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Emerald Emerald] is your protégé, Wally. In the beginning, he is a sickly young boy who needs help in catching a Pokémon. When he goes to the player's father for advice, Norman directs the player to help him catch a Pokémon. Using Norman's Zigzagoon, the player helps Wally catch a Ralts. The next time he battles the protagonist, he seems healthier and is in tune with his Pokémon. He battles the player for the last official time near Victory Road and waits there, always ready for another battle. *'Barry' (パール''Pearl''?) — The other rival (who can be named at the player's choice) is a blond-haired boy who is impatient and determined to be the best Trainer of all time. His father, Palmer, owns the Battle Tower in Sinnoh, and his skill and wanderlust has apparently rubbed off on his son. At times he'll aid the player, but, more often than not, he'll pick fights with the player. He tends to crash into people quite often as he runs about. His final battle with the player is in the Fight Area, and he can be fought again during weekends. He is the inspiration for Barry in the anime. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_Pok%C3%A9mon_characters&action=edit&section=6 editThe pseudo-rival The pseudo-rival in the video games debuted in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Ruby_and_Sapphire Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire] and is always the character that the player did not choose to play as. *'Brendan' (ユウキ''Yūki''?) or May (ハルカ''Haruka''?) — The pseudo-rival in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Ruby_and_Sapphire Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire], and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Emerald Emerald] is either Brendan or May. They are the opposite gender of the protagonist, have an agreeable and encouraging attitude, and are the child of Professor Birch. In Pokémon Adventures, Brendan and May are featured as Ruby, the son of the Gym Leader Norman, and Sapphire, the daughter of Professor Birch. *'Lucas' (コウキ''Kōki''?) or Dawn (ヒカリ Hikari?) — The pseudo-rival in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Diamond_and_Pearl Pokémon Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum] is either Lucas or Dawn. They are the opposite gender of your character and are one of Professor Rowan's assistants. In both cases, they won't fight the player, but rather aid the player during the player's quest. The rival has a little sister in Sandgem Town that watches TV and tells the player where swarms of Pokémon come. *'Ethan' or Lyra — The pseudo-rival in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_HeartGold_and_SoulSilver Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver] is either Ethan or Lyra. They are the opposite gender of your character, and are the grandchild of the daycare couple on Route 34. In both cases, they won't fight the player, but rather aid the player during the player's quest. They also take the role of Dude from the original Game Boy Color games, showing the player how to catch Pokémon. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_Pok%C3%A9mon_characters&action=edit&section=7 editCrime syndicates Main article: Pokémon crime syndicates*'Team Rocket' - The first syndicate to be revealed in the Pokémon metaseries. In each of its various incarnations, Team Rocket desires to steal Pokémon to further its goal of world domination. They are led by the criminal mastermind, Giovanni. After debuting in the original games, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Red_and_Blue Red and Blue], the syndicate then appeared in the animated series and the Pokémon Trading Card Game. They also appear in the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Yellow Yellow],[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Gold_and_Silver Gold, Silver], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Crystal Crystal], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_FireRed_and_LeafGreen FireRed, LeafGreen], and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_HeartGold_and_SoulSilver HeartGold and SoulSilver] versions. Two grunts named James and Jessie appear with their Meowth as the main antagonists of the anime. *'Team Aqua and Team Magma' — These two opposing groups each seek to cause huge laterations to the planet's ecosystem. Aqua wishes to expand the seas by awakening Kyogre, and Magma wants to do the same with the land through Groudon. *'Team Galactic' — In [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Diamond_and_Pearl Pokémon Diamond and Pearl], they are the evil team tormenting the region of Sinnoh. They desire to reshape time and space to their preferred designs by making a red chain to controlDialga and Palkia to atempt create a new universe. In the Diamond and Pearl video games, they appear to only want Dialga in Pokémon Diamond or they only want Palkia in Pokémon Pearl. In Pokémon Platinum, they want both but are stopped when Giratina comes out of the Distortion World and drags everything back in with it. They also appear in the anime seasons based on Diamond and Pearl. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_Pok%C3%A9mon_characters&action=edit&section=8 editPokémon League The Pokémon League is a little-described organization that organizes and certifies Pokémon Gyms and Pokémon tournaments. Becoming the Pokémon League Champion is one of the main goals in the video games, as well as one of Ash's stated goals in life in the anime. The members of the Pokémon League have differing roles depending on where they appear; in the video games, they are the one-time "boss" opponents the player has to overcome to progress through the game, in the anime, they are usually one-time challengers Ash has to face to become the Pokémon League Champion, and in the manga, they are alternately enemies or allies to the protagonists, depending on their individual motivations. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_Pok%C3%A9mon_characters&action=edit&section=9 editGym Leaders Main article: Pokémon Gym Gym Leaders lead Pokémon Gyms, and offer Gym badges to Pokémon trainers who can defeat them. Usually, this challenge takes the form of a Pokémon battle, but, occasionally, the challenges are a trial of skill or endurance, or the badges are given in return for extraordinary services rendered. Each main region has at least eight Gym Leaders at a time. Any trainer who earns a Gym Badge from eight Gyms is eligible to go on to face the Elite Four or participate in the Pokémon League Championships, as appropriate. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_Pok%C3%A9mon_characters&action=edit&section=10 editKanto *'Brock' (Japanese タケシ Takeshi) — Gym Leader of Pewter City and an expert on Rock-type Pokémon. In the Pokémon anime, he joins Ash on his adventure, leaving his post to his father, Flint. However, in''Pokémon Chronicles'' (Pokémon Sunday in Japan), he returns to find his mother leading the gym, using Water-type Pokémon. *'Misty' (Japanese カスミ Kasumi) — Gym Leader of Cerulean City and an expert in Water-type Pokémon. In the anime, she leaves this post for a time to join Ash on his adventure. In Pokémon Chronicles(Pokémon Sunday in Japan), Misty returns to take over as the Gym Leader from her sisters, and becomes one of the main characters, often co-starring with Tracey Sketchit, Casey or one of her of sisters,Daisy, Lily and Violet. *'Lt. Surge' (Japanese マチス Matis) — An expert in Electric-type Pokémon. He's ex-military, but retains the lieutenant title, at the Vermilion City gym. According to the video games, he is an American. *'Erika' (Japanese エリカ Erika) — An expert in Grass-type Pokémon. Operates a women-only Pokémon Gym (which doubles as a greenhouse) in Celadon City. In the anime, Erika also works as a perfume maker. In Pokémon Adventures, Erika serves as the leader of the Kanto Gym Leaders who are unaffiliated with Team Rocket. *'Sabrina' (Japanese ナツメ Natsume) — A specialist in Psychic-type Pokémon, in Saffron City. In the anime, she is a cold, emotionless woman born with powerful psychic abilities, including telekinesis, telepathy, and transmutation, which she used in destructive ways as a child. She also carries around a green-haired doll that is actually a physical manifestation of the childhood and childlike spirit she abandoned in favor of practicing her psychic abilities. In the videogame the protagonist is told of how she beat the leader of 'The Fighting Dojo' (the gym next door) by robbing it of its gym status. *'Kiyo' (Japanese ノブヒコ Nobuhiko) — Kiyo leads a martial arts gym in Saffron City, and, until an unspecified amount of time before the events of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Red_and_Blue Pokémon Red, Blue], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Yellow:_Special_Pikachu_Edition Yellow], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_FireRed_and_LeafGreen FireRed, and LeafGreen], was either a Gym Leader or an aspiring Gym Leader. Either way, his prospects as a Gym Leader were dashed after Sabrina and her Gym of Psychic-type Pokémon defeated him and his followers. *'Koga' (Japanese キョウ Kyō) — An expert on Poison-type Pokémon. Runs the Fuchsia City gym in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Red_and_Blue Pokémon Red, Blue,] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Yellow Yellow,] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_FireRed_and_LeafGreen FireRed and LeafGreen]. In [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Gold_and_Silver Pokémon Gold and Silver], he leaves his gym to join the Elite Four and is replaced by his daughter Janine. *'Janine' (Japanese アンズ Anzu) — An expert in Poison-type Pokémon. Janine is Koga's daughter, and in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Gold_and_Silver Pokémon Gold and Silver] takes over the Fuchsia City Pokémon Gym after her father joins the Elite Four. She makes the Gym's invisible maze even more confusing by filling it with lesser Pokémon trainers disguised as herself, to mislead challengers. *'Blaine' (Japanese カツラ Katsura) — An expert in Fire-type Pokémon. Originally resided on Cinnabar Island, but moved to the Seafoam Islands after Cinnabar was destroyed by a volcano. *'Giovanni' (Japanese サカキ Sakaki) — An expert in Ground-type Pokemon, and the leader of Team Rocket. Runs the Viridian City Gym in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Red_and_Blue Pokémon Red, Blue,] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Yellow Pokémon Yellow,] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_FireRed_and_LeafGreen FireRed and LeafGreen.] He later disappears and is not seen again, though Team Rocket attempts to locate him in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Gold_and_Silver Pokémon Gold, Silver], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_HeartGold_and_SoulSilver Pokémon HeartGold , SoulSilver] , and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Crystal Crystal]. *'Blue' (Japanese グリーン Green) — In [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Gold_and_Silver Pokémon Gold, Silver], and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Crystal Crystal], Blue, the rival from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Red_and_Blue Pokémon Red and Blue], takes the Viridian City Gym after Giovanni's disappearance. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_Pok%C3%A9mon_characters&action=edit&section=11 editOrange Islands *'Cissy' (Japanese: アツミ''Atsumi'') — Cissy is an expert on Water-type Pokémon, and challenges Ash to a water gun accuracy contest and a surfing race instead of a battle. *'Danny' (Japanese: ダン Dan) — Danny challenges Ash to climb a mountain, freeze a geyser, and sled-race down the mountain. *'Rudy' (Japanese: ジギー''Ziggy'') — A Pokémon trainer and dance instructor. He is very protective of his little sister, Mahri. *'Luana' (Japanese: ルリコ''Ruriko'') — A specialist in two-on-two Pokémon battles. She also owns and operates a hotel, and has a son, Travis, who looks much like Ash, who also has a Pikachu sitting on his shoulder while starting off on his journey. She has the ability to run fast, probably only during the point she was running to Travis look-a-like Ash. *'Drake' (Japanese: ユウジ''Yūji'') — Drake is the head of the Orange Islands Gym Leaders. (He is unrelated to the Drake that resides in Hoenn.) Drake was undefeated, until Ash defeats him. There is confusion, as there are tons of photos and hand print plasters of champions, which Ash did upon victory. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_Pok%C3%A9mon_characters&action=edit&section=12 editJohto *'Falkner' (Japanese: ハヤト''Hayato'') — Violet City Gym Leader and an expert on Flying-type Pokémon. Falkner inherited ownership of the gym from his father. *'Bugsy' (Japanese: ツクシ''Tsukushi'') — Azalea Town Gym Leader and an expert on Bug-type Pokémon. He is a child prodigy who has an almost encyclopedic knowledge of Pokémon. *'Whitney' (Japanese: アカネ''Akane'') — Goldenrod City Gym Leader and an expert on Normal-type Pokémon. She doesn't take losing well and will throw temper tantrums when she does. In the anime, she is a more agreeable and friendly person, though she tends to get lost in Goldenrod City quite easily. *'Morty' (Japanese: マツバ''Matsuba'') — Ecruteak City Gym Leader and an expert on Ghost-type Pokémon. Morty has vaguely defined psychic abilities, similar to Sabrina of Kanto. In Pokémon Crystal, he is a friend of Eusine, a trainer searching for Suicune. *'Chuck' (Japanese: シジマ''Shijima'') — Cianwood City Gym Leader and an expert on Fighting-type Pokémon. In the Pokémon Adventures manga, Chuck was the childhood teacher of the rival, Blue. *'Jasmine' (Japanese: ミカン''Mikan'') — Olivine City Gym Leader and an expert on Steel-type Pokémon. She initially refuses the player's challenge because she is tending to a sick Ampharos that provides light for the city lighthouse. Only after giving the Ampharos proper medicine can Jasmine be challenged. Jasmine notably appears in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl and Pokémon Platinum in Sunyshore City and also as a competitor in Master Rank Pokémon Contests. *'Pryce' (Japanese: ヤナギ''Yanagi'') — Mahogany Town Gym Leader and an expert on Ice-type Pokémon. In the Pokémon Adventures manga, Pryce leads Neo Team Rocket under the alias of The Mask of Ice. He is considerably more benign in the anime series, though he has a bitter attitude toward Pokémon since the mysterious disappearance of his loyal Swinub during his youth. *'Clair' (Japanese: イブキ''Ibuki'') — Blackthorn City Gym Leader and an expert on Dragon-type Pokémon. Clair is the younger cousin of Elite Four member and Champion Lance. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_Pok%C3%A9mon_characters&action=edit&section=13 editHoenn *'Roxanne' (Japanese: ツツジ''Tsutsuji'') — Rustboro City Gym Leader and an expert on Rock-type Pokémon. She is also a teacher at the Pokémon Trainer's School in Rustboro. *'Brawly' (Japanese: トウキ''Touki'') — Dewford Town Gym Leader and an expert on Fighting-type Pokémon. He trains by surfing the waves along Dewford beach, and claims that the swell helps build up his Pokémon's muscles. In the anime, he also has a private island which has a training facility and a battle field that has geysers on it. He used to train with Bruno, the Elite Four member from Kanto. *'Wattson' (Japanese: テッセン''Tessen'') — Mauville City Gym Leader and an expert on Electric-type Pokémon. An old man, Wattson is almost always seen smiling and likes a good joke. In the anime, any visitor who enters the Gym by the front door takes as an inadvertent roller coaster ride, ending up against a mechanical Raikou. *'Flannery' (Japanese: アスナ''Asuna'') — Lavaridge Town Gym Leader and an expert on Fire-type Pokémon. Like Falkner, she supposedly inherited her Gym; Flannery's predecessor was her grandfather and she is relatively new in her role as Lavaridge's Gym Leader. *'Norman' (Japanese: センリ''Senri'') — Petalburg City Gym Leader and an expert on Normal-type Pokémon. In Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald, Norman is the protagonist's father. In the anime, he is the father of May and Max and Caroline's husband. In the Pokémon Adventures manga, he is the father of Ruby and a close friend of Professor Birch. *'Winona' (Japanese: ナギ''Nagi'') — Fortree City Gym Leader and an expert on Flying-type Pokémon. In Pokémon Adventures, she is the de facto leader of the Gym Leaders of Hoenn against the plots of Team Aqua and Team Magma. *'Tate & Liza' (Japanese: フウとラン''Fu and Lan'') — The twins are the Mossdeep City Gym Leaders and experts on Psychic-type Pokémon.Their parents work at the Space center. *'Wallace' (Japanese: ミクリ''Mikuri'') — Wallace is the Sootopolis City Gym Leader in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Ruby_and_Sapphire Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire]. He is an expert on Water-type Pokémon. In Pokémon Emerald, Wallace becomes the Pokémon League Champion, leaving the post of Gym Leader to his mentor, Juan. *'Juan' (Japanese: アダン''Adan'') — An expert on Water-type Pokémon. He was Wallace's mentor and ran the Sootopolis City Gym before him. After Wallace became the Pokémon League Champion, he returned to run the Gym. In the anime, there is no mention of any Sootopolis gym leader other than Juan himself. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_Pok%C3%A9mon_characters&action=edit&section=14 editSinnoh *'Roark' (Japanese: ヒョウタ''Hyouta'') — Oreburgh City Gym Leader and an expert on Rock-type Pokémon. His father is Byron, who is the Gym Leader of Canalave City. *'Gardenia' (Japanese: ナタネ''Natane'') — Eterna City Gym Leader and an expert on Grass-type Pokémon. In the anime, she is extremely enthusiastic about Grass-type Pokémon. *'Maylene' (Japanese: スモモ''Sumomo'') — Veilstone City Gym Leader and an expert on Fighting-type Pokémon. Her father is often seen at casino in Veilstone City and he describes his daughter as a tough one. She also appears in Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver at an eating contest in Celadon City. *'Crasher Wake' (Japanese: マキシマム仮面''Maximum Mask'') — Pastoria City Gym Leader and an expert on Water-type Pokémon. Wake is dressed up like a masked wrestler. He also makes several appearances in Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver. *'Fantina' (Japanese: メリッサ Melissa) — Hearthome City Gym Leader and an expert on Ghost-type Pokémon. Fantina can often be found participating in Master Rank Super Contests in the Hearthome Contest Hall. In Pokémon Platinum, she can be challenged earlier in the game, with her Pokémon at a lower level. *'Byron' (Japanese: トウガン''Tougan'') — Canalave City Gym Leader and an expert on Steel-type Pokémon. He is the father of Roark, who is also a Gym Leader. He and his son are avid diggers. *'Candice' (Japanese: スズナ''Suzuna'') — Snowpoint City Gym Leader and an expert on Ice-type Pokémon. After the Elite Four are conquered, she will grant the player access to the Snowpoint Temple. In the anime, she is a childhood friend of Dawn's rival, Zoey. *'Volkner' (Japanese: デンジ''Denzi'') — The Sunyshore City Gym Leader and an expert on Electric-type Pokémon. Volkner is close friends with Flint of the Sinnoh Elite Four, but has become depressed after a long series of unworthy opponents. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_Pok%C3%A9mon_characters&action=edit&section=15 editMembers of the Elite Four The Elite Four (四天王''Shitennō''?, lit. "Four Heavenly Kings") an order of exceptionally skilled Pokémon trainers consisting of four member trainers of ascending rank led by a more powerful trainer known as the 'Pokémon Champion'. The position of 'Pokémon Champion' is constantly open to challenge as any Pokémon trainer who gains eight badges and defeats the Elite Four, and once they defeat the Champion in a Pokémon battle, they automatically earn the title for themselves. Whenever the title of champion is passed on, it is honored by an inauguration into the Hall Of Fame. Most different regions possess their own organizations. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_Pok%C3%A9mon_characters&action=edit&section=16 editKanto members The Kanto Elite Four act as the Elite Four in the original series of Pokémon games consisting of Pokémon Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow versions as well as in Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen versions which act as remakes of the original games. Within the timeline of the games series they are eventually also given the status as the 'Johto Elite Four'. *'Lorelei' (カンナ?, Kanna in original Japanese language versions) is a specialist of Ice-type Pokémon. She is originally from the Sevii Islands and she collects Pokémon Dolls. She appears in the Orange Islands series of the anime, where she is known as Prima in the English version. She is a villain in the manga, who attempts to take over the world with the other Elite Four members. She later allies with Red and Blue to save her home. *'Bruno' (シバ?, Shiba in original Japanese language versions) is an expert on Fighting-types, and a friend and training partner of Brawly. He constantly trains his own body along with his Pokémon, and he wishes to fight the best trainers in the world, which is why he is part of the group. He regularly trains on the Sevii Islands and utilizes the spa for his Pokémon. He appears in the first episode of the anime as a combatant on television, and he later meets Ash when he seeks out Bruno to learn of his "secret" to become a great trainer. Bruno is an unwilling villain in Pokémon Adventures, where he is forced by Agatha to fight for her. He later forms the Johto Elite Four with Will, Karen, and Koga. Bruno attaches his Poké Balls to the ends of a set of nunchaku, and unleashes his Pokémon at high speeds to give him an advantage. *'Agatha' (キクコ?, Kikuko in original Japanese language versions) is an elderly woman who specializes in ghost and poison type Pokémon. She appears in the anime as a temporary leader for the Viridian City Gym, where she defeats Ash in a battle. She is the main antagonist of Pokémon Adventures Yellow. She attempts to destroy most of humanity from their base on Cerise Island. She controls Bruno against his will by utilizing the mind-controlling powers of her ghost Pokémon, and she is a former rival of Professor Oak, though their relationship eventually grew very bitter. *'Lance' (ワタル?, Wataru in original Japanese language versions), known as one of the best Pokémon trainers in their world, specializes in dragon Pokémon. He is Claire's cousin, having previously trained with her in Blackthorn City. He helps the protagonist in the second generation games in the fight against Team Rocket. He appears in the anime, where he helps Ash's group defeat Team Rocket, catching a red Gyarados that is part of their experiments, and later helps to stop the battle between Groudon and Kyogre. He is an antagonist in the manga, who wishes to destroy humanity due to all of the pollution and their hurting of Pokémon. He later becomes an ally of Silver, who he sends on various missions. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_Pok%C3%A9mon_characters&action=edit&section=17 editJohto members *'Will' (イツキ?, Itsuki in original Japanese language versions) is a Psychic-type specialist, who wears formal clothes and a mask. His manga incarnation is kidnapped by the Mask of Ice as a child and raised to be his servant. He is initially one of the leaders of Neo Team Rocket, but he eventually goes on to form the new Elite Four with Karen, Koga, and Bruno. *'Bruno' (シバ?, Shiba in original Japanese language versions) - See here. *'Koga' (キョウ?, Kyō in original Japanese language versions) is a Poison-type trainer, who also runs a training ground for ninja arts in the Fuchsia City gym. He later joins the Elite Four, and leaves the gym to his daughter. He is a former Team Rocket executive in the manga, who goes on to form the new Elite Four with Bruno, Karen, and Will. *'Karen' (カリン?, Karin in original Japanese language versions) is a Dark-type specialist, who dresses in a short-skirted black dress with matching high heels. She is a forced servant of Mask of Ice in the manga, who is part of Team Rocket until she joins with the others to form the new Elite Four. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_Pok%C3%A9mon_characters&action=edit&section=18 editHoenn members *'Sidney' (カゲツ?, Kagetsu in original Japanese language versions) Dark-type specialist, who believes that the dark-side is beautiful, and that "might is right." He is always upbeat, and congratulates those who defeat him, *'Phoebe' (フヨウ?, Fuyō in original Japanese language versions) is a Ghost-type specialist, who has grandparents on Mt. Pyre. She takes control of Regice, together with Glacia, in the manga. *'Glacia' (プリム Purimu?, Pulim in original Japanese language versions) Ice-type specialist, who came to Hoenn while looking for a warmer climate. *'Drake' (ゲンジ''Genji''?, Genji in original Japanese language versions) Dragon-type specialist. He battles Ash in the anime, and he wins overwhelmingly due to Ash's overconfidence. *'Steven Stone' (ツワブキ　ダイゴ''Tsuwabuki Daigo''?, Daigo Tsuwabuki in original Japanese language versions) is the Steel-type using champion of the Hoenn Elite Four, and the son of Mr. Stone of the Devon Corporation. He has a passion for rare stones, and he constantly travels in search of them. He is replaced by Wallace in Emerald, going on to become a regular trainer. He is the only character to be given both a first and last name in the games, though Professor Oak was given the first name Samuel in the anime, and Blue's counterpart was given the last name Oak. *'Wallace' (ミクリ?, Mikuri in original Japanese language versions) is Water-type specialist, who is the Sootopolis City gym leader until he takes the position of champion from Steven. He is replaced by his mentor, Juan. He is the guardian of the Cave of Origin, where deceased Pokémon are resurrected. He takes Ruby under his wing in the manga. He is a former champion, who decides to renounce his title and become a gym leader to follow in Juan's footsteps. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_Pok%C3%A9mon_characters&action=edit&section=19 editSinnoh members *'Aaron' (リョウ?, Ryō in original Japanese language versions) uses Bug Pokémon, calling them beautiful and perfect. He appears in the anime preparing for a championship battle against Cynthia. When he meets Ash, who tells him about his experience with Cynthia, Aaron tells Ash about how he abandoned his Wurmple during his youth. He does his best to train and understand Bug-types out of regret for his mistake. He is later shown to have lost his match. *'Bertha' (キクノ?, Kikuno in original Japanese language versions) is a elderly Ground-type specialist. She appears in the anime along with Cynthia. *'Flint' (オーバ''Ōba''?, Oba in original Japanese language versions) is a Fire-type specialist, who meets the protagonist in Sunyshore City. He is a friend of Volkner and he has a younger brother named Buck. *'Lucian' (ゴヨウ?, Goyō in original Japanese language versions) is a Psychic-type trainer, who is an avid reader. He battles with Dawn in the anime, and he is shown on television battling Cynthia. *'Cynthia' (シロナ?, Shirona in original Japanese language versions) is the Sinnoh league champion, who uses mostly female Pokémon. She is very interested in mythology and history, and spends her time researching and exploring various sites associated with Legendary Pokémon of the Sinnoh region. She helps the protagonist fight against Team Galactic, and she also assists them once Girantina appears and takes Cyrus into the Distortion World. She appears in the anime, where she meets Ash and defeats his rival, Paul, with ease. She also helps the group fight against Team Galactic. She is known for her striking appearance (unique hair bands, black clothing and her knee length blonde hair). http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_Pok%C3%A9mon_characters&action=edit&section=20 editBattle Frontier Frontier Brains The Frontier Brains are a fictional group of powerful Pokémon trainers from the Battle Frontier that appears in Pokémon Emerald and Pokémon Platinum. Each Brain resides at a Frontier facility and has his or her own title. After defeating a Frontier Brain, the trainer will receive a Silver Symbol (1st time) or Gold Symbol (2nd time). In Platinum, the trainer will receive a Silver Medal (1st time) or Colored Medal (2nd time). In the anime, Ash Ketchum travels the land of Kanto after his journey in Hoenn, defeating the Frontier Brains. Instead of being on the Battle Frontier island, the facilities are in cities in Kanto. In the Pokémon Adventures manga, a mysterious boy called Emerald, who has a connection with Latias and Latios, comes to the Battle Frontier island to defeat the Frontier Brains. Todd, a character from the anime and the Pokémon Snap games, watches Emerald go through the frontier. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_Pok%C3%A9mon_characters&action=edit&section=21 editHoenn *The Factory Head Noland (ファクトリーヘッド ダツラ''Fakutorī Heddo Datsura''?, Factory Head Datsura in original Japanese language versions) resides in the Battle Factory in Hoenn. He hands out the Knowledge Symbol. In the Pokémon Adventures manga, he is the first to battle with Emerald. *The Arena Tycoon Greta (アリーナキャプテン コゴミ''Arīna Kyaputen Kogomi''?, Arena Captain Kogomi in original Japanese language versions) resides in the Battle Arena. She hands out the Guts Symbol. *The Dome Ace Tucker (ドームスーパースター ヒース''Dōmu Sūpāsutā Hīsu''?, Dome Superstar Heath in original Japanese language versions) resides in the Battle Dome. Tucker prefaces battles with narcissistic comments, and enjoys the sound of a crowd chanting his name. He uses Pokémon that are one of a kind, for example, the final evolutions of starter Pokémon. He turns over the Tactics Symbol. *The Pike Queen Lucy (チューブクイーン アザミ''Chūbu Kuīn Azami''?, Tube Queen Azami in original Japanese language versions) resides in the Battle Pike. Lucy prefers to use serpent-like Pokémon. She is very tall, quiet and pale, with knee length black hair and sharp looking eyes. Never saying much, defeated or otherwise, she does state that it took a great deal of work to get to her level of skill. Instead of a series of battles like the other facilities, Lucy's Pike consists of rooms that randomly have either a double battle, a wild Pokémon, a healing station, a trainer battle, or a random conversation. She hands over the Luck Symbol. In the Pokémon Adventures manga, she is the second to battle with Emerald. *The Palace Maven Spenser (パレスガーディアン ウコン''Paresu Gādian Ukon''?, Palace Guardian Ukon in original Japanese language versions) resides in the Battle Palace. In Pokémon Adventures, he once touched the Blue Orb, which controls Kyogre, so he can tell who also has touched it. He hands out the Spirit Symbol. *The Pyramid King Brandon (ピラミッドキング ジンダイ''Piramiddo Kingu Jindai''?, Pyramid King Jindai in original Japanese language versions) resides in the Battle Pyramid. He uses trios of Legendary Pokémon. Brandon hands out the Bravery Symbol. *The Salon Maiden Anabel (タワータイクーン リラ''Tawā Taikūn Rira''?, Tower Tycoon Lilla in original Japanese language versions) resides in the Battle Tower. She uses a variety of Pokémon. In the manga, she is the leader of the Frontier Brains, and her Battle Tower is considered "special". She gives the Ability Symbol. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_Pok%C3%A9mon_characters&action=edit&section=22 editSinnoh/Johto *'Factory Head Thorton' (ファクトリーヘッド ネジキ''Fakutorī Heddo Nejiki''?, Factory Head Nejiki in original Japanese language versions) resides in the Battle Factory in Sinnoh and Johto. He hands out the Factory Medal. *'Hall Matron Argenta' (ステージマドンナ ケイト?, Stage Madonna Kate in original Japanese language versions) resides in the Battle Hall. She hands out the Stage Medal. *'Arcade Star Dahlia' (ルーレットゴーデス ダリア?, Roulette Goddess Dahlia in original Japanese language versions) resides in the Battle Arcade. She hands out the Roulette Medal. Her facility uses random events to challenge Trainers with unexpected goals. *'Castle Valet Darach' (キャッスルバトラー?, Castle Butler Kokuran in original Japanese language versions) resides in the Battle Castle. He fights in place of the princess of the Battle Castle, Lady Caitlin (コクラン?, Cattleya), who presides over the battle. He hands out the Castle Medal. *'Tower Tycoon Palmer' (タワータイクーン クロツグ''Tawā Taikūn Kurotsugu''?, Tower Tycoon Kurotsugu in original Japanese language versions) resides in the Battle Tower. He first appears in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Diamond_and_Pearl Diamond and Pearl]where he is not a Frontier Brain, but simply the leader of the Battle Tower (as the Battle Frontier does not exist in those games). Palmer is also the father of the player's rival in D/P/P. He hands out the Tower Medal. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_Pok%C3%A9mon_characters&action=edit&section=23 editOther recurring characters http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_Pok%C3%A9mon_characters&action=edit&section=24 editGames *'Pokémon Fan Club' (ポケモン大好きクラブ''Pokemon Daisuki Kurabu''?) — The Pokémon Fan Club is a Pokémon lover association found throughout different regions. The chairman of the Kanto club loves Rapidashand Fearow, and he will easily talk about them at length. The Hoenn chairman travels all across the nation with his Fearow. The Sinnoh chairman is alone in his club due to his constant bragging. *'Mr. Fuji' (フジろうじん''Fuji Rōjin''?, Elderly Fuji) — Mr. Fuji is a kind old man who lives in Lavender Town, Kanto in the first generation games. He is the founder of the Cinnabar Island laboratory and a former friend of Blaine. He owns a Poké Flute and wishes for the happiness of all Pokémon. He becomes enraged after Team Rocket kills a Marowak, and he cares for the orphaned Cubone. *'Eusine' (ミナキ''Minaki''?), called Eugene in Pokémon Chronicles — Eusine is a self-declared Legendary Pokémon expert who appears in Pokémon Crystal. He searches for Suicune for a decade, and wishes to see it greatly. *'Todd Snap' (トオル''Tōru''?) — Todd is a Pokémon photographer who takes pictures of Pokémon in their natural habitat. He is the main character of Pokémon Snap, and he appears in the anime, where he is called "Snap" in the episodes aired in the United States.Voiced by: Yamaguchi Kappei (Japanese), Jimmy Zoppi (English) *'Scott' (エニシダ''Enishida''?) — The founder of the Battle Frontier (and retired Pokémon League Champion, in Pokémon Emerald). He is voiced by Frank Frankson as John Campbell then Bill Rogers (voice actor). *'Gabby and Ty' (マリ&ダイ''Mari & Dai''?) — Gabby and Ty are a reporter/cameraman team, who interview the third generation protagonist, by way of a Pokémon battle, on multiple occasions. *Five trainers can join the main character during different events in the fourth generation games and all of the trainers each specialize in one particular stat. They are made up of Cheryl (モミ''Momi''?), who is scared of Team Galactic; Riley (ゲン''Gen''?), a senior protegé of Byron; Mira (ミル''Miru''?), who wishes to be like the protagonist; Buck (バク''Baku''?), the younger brother of Elite Four member Flint, and Marley (マイ''Mai''?), a girl interested in the legendary Pokémon Shaymin. All five of these characters can be met later in the game at the Battle Tower. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_Pok%C3%A9mon_characters&action=edit&section=25 editPC developers *'Bill' (ソネザキ マサキ''Sonezaki Masaki''?) — The inventor of the PC storage system in Kanto/Johto. In the games, he manages to turn himself into a human-Pokémon hybrid by accident. (This amazes the player's Pikachu in Pokémon Yellow: Special Pikachu Edition.) His favourite Pokémon are Eevee and its evolutions. According to FireRed and LeafGreen, Bill seems to be allergic to dairy products, and his first Pokémon was an Abra. In the anime, Bill was presented with green hair, but all other reincarnations of him included brown hair. *'Celio' (ニシキ''Nishiki''?) — a Pokémon storage system programmer and good friend of Bill who lives in the Sevii Islands. Celio runs the Pokémon Net Center on Knot Island in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_FireRed_and_LeafGreen Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen]. He needs the player's help to finish the incomplete Pokémon Network machine. This machine is capable of transferring Pokémon between Kanto and Hoenn. To assist with this quest, Celio will give the Rainbow Pass and upgrade the Town Map so it shows the locations of the final four Sevii Islands. *'Lanette' (マユミ''Mayumi''?) — The inventor of Hoenn's storage system in the Pokémon games. It is implied in-game that she is close friends with Bill. The player can read an E-mail on Lanette's laptop from Bill complimenting her success with the Hoenn PC system. Her house is littered with books and she rewards visiting players with a doll, asking them not to tell anyone. In the Pokémon Special manga she, along with her sister, went to Kanto to upgrade its Pokémon storage system, and make it possible to exchange Pokémon with Hoenn. *'Brigette' (アズサ''Azusa''?) — The older sister of Lanette and the host of Pokémon Box: Ruby & Sapphire. She upgraded the Pokémon storage system with the ability to hold 1500 Pokémon, and the ability to select and move multiple Pokémon at once. She's also generous, and will give away Pokémon eggs containing special Pokémon if certain conditions are met. In the Pokémon Special manga she, along with her sister, went to Kanto to upgrade its Pokémon storage system, and make it possible to exchange Pokémon with Hoenn. *'Bebe' (ミズキ''Mizuki''?) — The inventor and manager of the PC storage system in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Diamond_and_Pearl Pokémon Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum]. She developed Sinnoh's Pokémon storage system based on the previous designs of Bill and Lanette. Her house, which is next to the Pokémon Center in Hearthome, is not quite as cluttered as Lanette's. Bebe is good friends with Hayley, who owns a ranch in which Pokémon can be stored, and they still keep in contact with each other. After the player obtains the National Dex, she will give them a level 5 Eevee. In Pokémon Platinum, the Eevee is available right away at level 20, without the need of the National Dex. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_Pok%C3%A9mon_characters&action=edit&section=26 editPokémon Professors The Pokémon Professors give new Pokémon trainers a starting Pokémon appropriate to their region, and entrust them with a task (be it completing a Pokédex, delivering an object, or otherwise offering encouragement). They are also leading researchers of Pokémon-related topics, and mentor Pokémon trainers in a general way. It's interesting to note that almost all Pokémon Professors have the name of some sort of woody plant: Oak, Ivy, Elm, Birch, and Rowan, with the exception of professor Hastings. *'Professor Samuel Oak' (オーキド・ユキナリ博士''Yukinari Ōkido-Hakase''?) — A Pokémon researcher and the grandfather of Gary Oak/Blue/the rival in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Red_and_Blue Pokémon Red, Blue], Yellow, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_FireRed_and_LeafGreen FireRed, and LeafGreen]. He is often considered the leading Pokémon expert, often giving lectures to Pokémon academies and hosting a radio show in Goldenrod City. Alongside his research, he is also authorized by the Pokémon League to give new Pokémon trainers one of the three Kanto starter Pokémon: Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charmander. In the anime, he gives Ash his Pikachu, after Ash arrives too late to receive one of the usual three starter Pokémon. In Pokémon Yellow: Special Pikachu Edition, he simply gives the player a Pikachu after your rival takes the Eevee that Oak was going to give you. He is a master Pokémon poet. All Pokémon he "baby-sits" are loyal to him, and he had a Charmeleon as a young boy. In Pokémon 4Ever, it is shown that he traveled forward in time to the future when he was a boy, and Ash became friends with him. When Ash tells Professor Oak about him, he replies that he is sure that "Sammy" will always be his friend, even though Misty later realizes that Ash never told him his name; the current Professor Oak is later seen looking through a book of old drawings he made as a kid. *'Professor Felina Ivy' (ウチキド博士''Uchikido-Hakase''?) — A Pokémon researcher. She is the leading researcher in the Orange Islands. In the anime, she gives Ash the GS Ball to deliver to Kurt, which eventually leads him to the Johto region. Brock ends up staying with her during the Orange Islands saga of the anime, but parts ways with her after that saga, on unexplained painful or unpleasant terms. *'Professor Elm' (ウツギ博士''Utsugi-Hakase''?) — An absentminded Pokémon researcher, and former student of Professor Oak. In Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal, he is authorized by the Pokémon League to give new Pokémon trainers one of the three Johto starter Pokémon: Chikorita, Cyndaquil, and Totodile. He is also credited as discovering that Pikachu is an evolved Pokémon. In the Pokémon anime, Jessie, James and Meowth temporarily steal a Totodile from him, (in reality he tells them to take it, thinking they are Nurse Joy). His 'absent minded professor' stereotype is even more pronounced as he often forgets to visit his family and his wife worries that he may not remember to eat. *'Professor Birch' (オダマキ博士''Odamaki-Hakase''?) — A Pokémon researcher, known for his fieldwork. In Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald, he is authorized by the Pokémon League to give new Pokémon trainers one of the three Hoenn starter Pokémon: Treecko, Torchic, and Mudkip. He is the father of the rival character. In the anime, he gives May her Torchic. In the manga, he is the father of Sapphire. *'Professor Rowan' (ナナカマド博士''Nanakamado-Hakase''?) — The Pokémon Professor in the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Diamond_and_Pearl Pokémon Diamond and Pearl] games, having returned to Sinnoh after four years of traveling abroad. He is authorized to give trainers one of three Sinnoh starter Pokémon, Turtwig, Chimchar, or Piplup. In the anime, he gives Dawn her Piplup. *'Professor Hastings' (シンバラ教授''Shinbara-Kyōju''?) — The Pokémon Professor in Pokémon Ranger. He invented the capture styler. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_Pok%C3%A9mon_characters&action=edit&section=27 editRecurring "clones" These characters are actually a group of women with identical appearances (although Brock demonstrates the ability to tell them apart). They don't individually recur, but they do appear in each town in Kanto,Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh regions and the Orange Islands, an identical-looking and -sounding woman with the same name filling the same role. Their identical appearance may be a reference to or parody of the identical sprites used in the video games, a common practice in video game RPGs. *'Nurse Joy' (ジョーイ''Jōi''?) — A family of Pokémon nurses in the anime, all named Joy, who operate the various Pokémon Centers in the world of Pokémon. Because of their identical appearance, it is often difficult to tell one Nurse Joy from another. The Japanese name, joi, means "female doctor". They often have Chansey nurses. Some can be singled out from the others due to trademark items but there are very few. In''Pokémon Yellow'', as well as Diamond and Pearl, Nurses resembling Nurse Joy work in the Pokémon Centers. Their English voice actresses are Megan Hollingshead (season 1-6), Bella Hudson (Seasons 7-8), and Michele Knotz (Season 9+10). The only difference between all the Nurse Joys is that each Nurse Joy has a different color for the Red Cross on their hats. *'Officer Jenny' (ジュンサー''Junsā''?) — A family of police officers who are all police officers in the Pokémon anime, all named Jenny, who maintain law and order in the Pokémon world, often opposing members ofTeam Rocket. The Japanese name, junsa, means "police officer". Officer Jennies are often accompanied by Growlithe or a particular Pokémon that is of importance in a town or a personal preference to that Jenny, such as a Wobbuffet or Spinarak. There are also many with trademark items to differentiate some, but are just as few as the Joys. The only differences are the symbols on their hats and their uniforms (which are different depending on their region.) They make an appearance in Yellow, replacing the male police officer, and later to give the player a Squirtle. They are voiced by Chinami Nishimura (Japanese), and in English by Megan Hollingshead (Seasons 1-6), Jamie Davyous Owens (Season 7-8), Diane Stillwell (MoMP) Emily Williams in late Season 9 & Season 10+, Maya Rosewood played her in a Season 9 episode, and Jamie Peacock voiced her in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon. An Officer Jenny trains a rookie detective Marble whose voice actresses are that of Meghan McCracken (English) and Chinami Nishimura (Japanese). *From: wikipedia.com http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_Pok%C3%A9mon_characters&action=edit&section=28 editSee also *List of characters in the Pokémon anime series *Pokémon Adventures protagonists *Pokémon crime syndicates |- style="height: 2px; " | |- | class="navbox-group" style="white-space: nowrap; text-align: right; font-weight: bold; padding-left: 1em; padding-right: 1em; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(221, 221, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Television series | class="navbox-list navbox-even" style="border-top-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); border-right-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); border-bottom-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); border-left-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(247, 247, 247); text-align: left; border-left-width: 2px; border-left-style: solid; width: 1099px; padding-top: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "| |- style="height: 2px; " | |- | class="navbox-group" style="white-space: nowrap; text-align: right; font-weight: bold; padding-left: 1em; padding-right: 1em; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(221, 221, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Films | class="navbox-list navbox-odd" style="border-top-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); border-right-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); border-bottom-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); border-left-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; text-align: left; border-left-width: 2px; border-left-style: solid; width: 1099px; padding-top: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "| |- style="height: 2px; " | |- | class="navbox-group" style="white-space: nowrap; text-align: right; font-weight: bold; padding-left: 1em; padding-right: 1em; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(221, 221, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Manga | class="navbox-list navbox-odd" style="border-top-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); border-right-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); border-bottom-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); border-left-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; text-align: left; border-left-width: 2px; border-left-style: solid; width: 1099px; padding-top: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|''Magical Pokémon Journey'' •''The Electric Tale of Pikachu'' •''Ginji's Rescue Team'' •''Pokémon Adventures'' •''Pokémon Pocket Monsters'' •''Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure!'' •Chapters |- style="height: 2px; " | |- | class="navbox-group" style="white-space: nowrap; text-align: right; font-weight: bold; padding-left: 1em; padding-right: 1em; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(221, 221, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Characters | class="navbox-list navbox-even" style="border-top-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); border-right-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); border-bottom-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); border-left-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(247, 247, 247); text-align: left; border-left-width: 2px; border-left-style: solid; width: 1099px; padding-top: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Ash Ketchum •Brock •Misty •Crime syndicates •Anime characters •[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Pok%C3%A9mon_Adventures_characters Pokémon Adventures characters] |- style="height: 2px; " | |- | class="navbox-group" style="white-space: nowrap; text-align: right; font-weight: bold; padding-left: 1em; padding-right: 1em; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(221, 221, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Pokémon species | class="navbox-list navbox-odd" style="border-top-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); border-right-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); border-bottom-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); border-left-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; text-align: left; border-left-width: 2px; border-left-style: solid; width: 1099px; padding-top: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|MissingNo. •Charizard •Caterpie •Pikachu •Jigglypuff •Meowth •Psyduck •Abra, Kadabra, and Alakazam •Koffing and Weezing •Mr. Mime •Jynx •Snorlax •Mewtwo •Mew •Unown •Rayquaza •Lucario •Full species list |- style="height: 2px; " | |- | class="navbox-group" style="white-space: nowrap; text-align: right; font-weight: bold; padding-left: 1em; padding-right: 1em; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(221, 221, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Controversies | class="navbox-list navbox-even" style="border-top-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); border-right-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); border-bottom-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); border-left-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(247, 247, 247); text-align: left; border-left-width: 2px; border-left-style: solid; width: 1099px; padding-top: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Burger King Pokémon container recall • "Dennō Senshi Porygon" •Jynx •Pokémon episodes removed from rotation |- style="height: 2px; " | |- | class="navbox-group" style="white-space: nowrap; text-align: right; font-weight: bold; padding-left: 1em; padding-right: 1em; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(221, 221, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Other | class="navbox-list navbox-odd" style="border-top-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); border-right-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); border-bottom-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); border-left-color: rgb(253, 253, 253); background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: transparent; text-align: left; border-left-width: 2px; border-left-style: solid; width: 1099px; padding-top: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Trading Card Game •Trading Figure Game •Gameplay •Pokémon Trainer •Regions •Theme songs |- style="height: 2px; " | |- | class="navbox-abovebelow" colspan="2" style="text-align: center; padding-left: 1em; padding-right: 1em; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(221, 221, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Portal:Pok%C3%A9mon Pokémon portal] |} |}